The present disclosure relates to a technical field of electronic apparatuses, and more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, a housing component, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In related art, mid-frames of mobile terminals (e.g. cell phones) use an aluminum alloy material. In order to increase surface hardness and an appearance appeal, a product is anodized. In order to realize performance of antennas and aesthetics, the aluminum alloy is machined into a plurality of independent metal pieces. If the metal pieces are too narrow and have been oxidized, electrical conduction cannot be realized through a rack, and the aluminum alloy cannot be oxidized and colored.